


Rain Stops Play

by YourFavoriteRobot



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Classic Who, Cricket, Fifth Doctor Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFavoriteRobot/pseuds/YourFavoriteRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well spent delays</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Stops Play

“I have to say, my dear, I am enjoying this game far more than any other you have so far forced me to attend.” The Master took a final drink from his wine glass before setting it back on the fine polished table and reclined back against the soft old leather of the club house sofa.

“First of all,” the Doctor grumbled from beside the Master, still nursing a pint of ginger beer, “I never forced you to do anything. It’s hardly my fault that you happen to be an exceptionally accommodating kidnapper.”

“I think it’s far more a case of you being an unusually persuasive hostage, but please do continue to extol my virtues.” The Doctor’s expression was pointedly unamused but the Master’s grin didn’t falter for it. The Doctor sighed, rolled his eyes at the man’s indomitable ego, and continued.

“Secondly, We have only managed to play seven overs, we’ve been huddled in the pavilion waiting out the rain for most of the day until everyone decided it was a wash. Since then we’ve been inside by the fire. And just you and me, mind. You put everyone else off our company with all that leering and panto villain laughter. They all think you are quite mad and I’m the one with a mad… Er…”

“Lover.”

“I was going to say companion.”

“You may call me whatever you wish, my dear. Ether way this seams to me a superior way conduct your sport.” The Doctor huffed indignantly and sunk back into the sofa, crossing his arms over his chest like a child. The Master simply grinned and pulled him close with an arm around the shoulder. With a begrudging sigh, the Doctor nuzzled into the Master shoulder and contented himself to watch the rain outside through the windows.


End file.
